Birthday Reminder
by Exotos135
Summary: Seeing how Leni seems sad about how she keeps forgetting stuff, Lincoln and Lisa work on something to give her for her birthday.


**Guess what? Today's my birthday! So to celebrate this little holiday event-before I celebrate it with cake and all that other jazz-here's a special little one-shot that I like to think you'll like.**

 **Eitherway, I hope you enjoy it! Have a good day everyone!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Loud house, which of course, meant that it was so loud, it was a miracle the other people in the neighborhood weren't complaining about it. However, even amidst this noise, there was one particular resident in the house that wasn't all that loud in nature. In fact, you could even say she was abnormally quiet.

And this person, was Leni Loud.

She sat on the couch, looking at the television with a forlorn look, which soon caught the attention of two of her younger siblings, Lincoln and Lisa.

"Hey, have you noticed that Leni seems less happy than usual?" Lincoln pointed out, "Like, way less happy than usual?"

"While our fashion-centered sister's happiness is not to the same levels of extremeness as you mentioned, I do have to agree that she seems to be a bit more depressed today," Lisa answered, with Lincoln rolling his eyes. "Do you think anybody knows why she's so mysteriously downed today? Or perhaps this is the result of her having realized some terrible secret? To our family, to her fashion sense, or-?"

And then Lori barged into the conversation, lightly hitting Lisa in the head to make her stop before she said too much. "Whatever the case, she wasn't like this when I reminded her that her birthday was tomorrow."

"Her birthday's tomorrow?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, she woke up, she wondered why I she left like she was forgetting something, and I pointed out that fact to her," Lori rolled her eyes and sighed. "And then, shortly after she got all sad, she told me "good morning, Lorraine."

"Why would that bother you? Lorraine's your real name," Lisa pointed out.

Lori "gently" hit Lisa's head again. "Yeah, but everybody knows that I prefer to be called Lori."

"Okay, let's get back on track," Lincoln said, catching his eldest sister's attention. "So, Leni got this sad after you reminded her of her birthday?"

"No, her sadness was half of what she's feeling now," Lori shook her head. "She got that sad after I reminded her about her birthday and that I preferred to be called Lori."

"Hmm... Do you think her forgetfulness has something to do with her sadness?" Lincoln remarked, scratching his chin.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to make sure we bring her back to pure happiness by tomorrow," Lori stated with a commanding tone. "So, let's make sure we give Leni the most uplifting birthday presents we can get!"

Lori promptly left, and Lisa adjusted her glasses as she said afterwards. "Now that Lori's gone, I'm going to correct her and say that you, Lincoln, and our other female siblings must give her those uplifting birthday presents. Meanwhile, I have to work on a very important experiment-"

"Oh no you don't," Lincoln grabbed Lisa by the neck of her sweater and stopped her right on her tracks. "I just got an idea for what could potentially cheer up Leni past her usual level of joy, and you're going to help me build it!"

"But Lincoln, I have to work on something important!" Lisa whined, flailing her arms up and down.

Lincoln lowered his eyebrows. "You were just going to try and find a way to win at checkers against Lily, weren't you?"

"Uh... Okay, you got me," Lisa folded her arms. "What do you suggest?"

Lincoln whispered his idea to Lisa's ear, and surprisingly enough, Lisa actually cheered up.

"That actually sounds kinda fun! Okay, let's do it!"

The siblings exchanged a high-five and went upstairs to work on the gift.

 _The next day..._

It was the day of Leni's birthday, and the birthday teenager herself came out of the bedroom, still looking as depressed as yesterday. And she was about to come downstairs, until she came across Lincoln on her way.

"Happy birthday, Leni!" Lincoln exclaimed as he showed his fashionista of a sister a gift box.

"Oh, today's my birthday? I must've forgotten," Leni casually remarked as she took the gift box. "Just like every year."

"Is something wrong, Leni?" the white-haired guy asked as he watched Leni slowly and somewhat monotone...ly, open the box. "You're usually more cheerful on days like these."

"It's just that I'm, like, starting to feel guilty about my forgetfulness," the fashionista sighed and sat down, so she could see Lincoln face-to-face. "You guys are so nice to remember my birthday every day, specially with how you also remember Lily... Lisa... Lana-no, wait, I think I did something wrong-"

" _Leni has a point; She always forgets her own birthday, no matter how hard we try to get her to remember,_ " Lincoln thought in pity, before smiling with confidence. " _But, I'm pretty sure my gift should fix that problem right away._ "

"How do you count up to Lori?" Leni blurted, returning her brother to reality. "I'm-I'm legitimately asking, 'cause I'm more used with numbers-"

"Leni?"

"Huh?"

"The gift box."

"O-Oh, right! The gift box! I almost forgot!"

Leni opened the box and took out her gift. What was it? None other than her an alarm clock based around the holidays. And that wasn't a joke: there were bits of Christmas, Halloween, and several other well known holidays in the look of the clock.

But the thing that caught Leni's attention the most, was the party hat attached to it.

"I felt bad about the fact you always forgot your birthday, and our names in some cases, so I joined forces with Lisa to create a special alarm clock that will ring whenever a holiday is approaching, and will correct you whenever you're about to get one of our names wrong," Lincoln remarked with a shrug. "April Fools Day, 4th of July, and specially your birthday, you name it. The clock will let you know what holiday is coming!"

Leni glanced at the alarm clock again, then turned back to Lincoln before she flashed a pleased smile.

"And, this is the best part, Lisa made both the alarm clock indestructable and with easily rechargeable batteries!" Lincoln chirped, putting his hands on his hips. "Now you'll never forget any of the holidays ever again!"

The fashionista sniffed and started to shed tears. But just as Lincoln started to worry about it, Leni crouched down and pulled him into a big, joyful hug.

"Thank you... So much..." the teenager said, tightening the hug. "This is, like, the best possible gift you could've given me! I'm going to treasure it, I promise."

And then, Leni kissed Lincoln's forehead and said, "Thanks so much-"

"His name, is Lincoln Loud," the clock suddenly said with a mechanical voice.

"Wow, it really does correct me before I get it wrong," Leni said in surprise before scanning her surroundings. "Say, where's Lisa? If she had a part in making this amazing thing, it's only fair that we share this hug with her, right?"

And then Lisa walked out of her and Lily's bedroom, looking unusually chipper. "Success! My experiment was successful! Now it's Lisa 1, and Lily... 182. I still got a long way to go, but-"

Suddenly, the little prodigy noticed the hugging brother-sister duo.

"Did I miss something?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you give her the gift?"

"I sure did," Lincoln answered with a smile. "And she wants to give us a hug in return, so come here and join us!"

"Eh, I'm not so sure," the prodigy answered, folding her arms and looking away. "As a girl of science, I-"

Leni smugly smiled and said, "I'll share two slices of my chocolate cake with you if you come here right now!"

Lisa ran straight to her siblings and shouted "Let me in!" with great excitement. And amused by this excitement, Leni and Lincoln let her join, and they engaged in a three-way sibling hug for a while, which Leni took to look at the clock the duo had made for her.

"Thank you, guys," the birthday teen said.

"Happy birthday, Leni," Lisa and Lincoln answered in unison.


End file.
